


Red Hair

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [30]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Married SwanQueen, Swanmills - Freeform, bad hair day, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Regina tries to impress her wife after Emma mentioned something, but Regina got the wrong end of the stick and is left with a disaster.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can I interest you in the concept of... Regina with bright red hair? And potentially a really short fic about just that?

“Regina?” Emma chuckled, looking up at her wife. 

It was the middle of winter, Regina was wearing sunglasses, and a headscarf covering all of her hair.

“Stop it.” 

Regina grumbled as she sat opposite Emma in one of the chairs in the Sheriff’s station.

“Babe, what on earth is going?” Emma questioned, unsure what to make of her wife, who was sitting there like an irritated child.

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Umm...I mean it sort of depends -”

“Emma! Please. As my wife, promise me you won’t laugh.”

Emma looked at Regina with a squint in her eye “Okay. Okay I promise.”

“Thank you.” Regina said as she stood up walking closer to Emma and she then flicked her hand making the door to the Sheriff's office shut and lock.

“Okay… is this some kind of spooky sex we’re having?”

“Spooky sex? What does that entail?” Regina laughed.

“Ohh umm.... You in your EvilQueen dresses? And me in nothing?” Emma giggled.

Regina just smirked, closing her eyes and taking a breath.

“Right. Of course.” Regina then slowly took off her sunglasses and unwrapped the head scarf from her head.

Emma let out a loud snort.

“EMMA! You promised you wouldn’t!”

Emma stood up, holding in her laughter “Your - your hair? What did you do Regina?”

“What does it look like?”

“I mean did you want it that colour?” Emma asked, holding up bits of Regina’s bright red hair.

“Oh yeah… yeah I always wanted me hair the colour of a fucking strawberry!”

“Alright, alright, just thought I would ask - wait why? How did -”

“I dyed my hair, without magic. And well, you remember the other week when we were watching The chilling adventure of Sabrina?”

“Gina, where’s this going?” Emma asked, completely baffled by this conversation. 

“Just shut up and listen. Look, you said, you mention casually that you really liked Zelda...and that she was -”

“She was my type.” Emma suddenly realised. “You tried to make your hair the same colour as hers, didn’t you? Because you thought that’s what I meant by, my type”

“Well, kinda?” Regina raised an eyebrow “Is that not what you meant?”

Emma chuckled, shaking her head “No.” Emma kissed Regina on the forehead. “Oh my love no.”

“Then what did you mean?”

“I meant that she’s my type because she’s a badass witch just like the women I married and am in love with because she can be just as much of an idiot as I am, even if it’s all done behind closed doors.”

“Ohh…”

“I love you Regina, I’d never want you to change for me. Now I’m guessing you tried to change your hair back?”

“Yes dear, I even asked Addison to help me, and she worked out that it needs… well...umm… not dark magic.”

“Is that what we’re calling my magic now? Not dark?” Emma grinned.

“Fine, you lovely bright, nice and happy savior magic.”

Emma just laughed, before touching the side of Regina’s hair, making sure her hands were covering her hair and her hands as well as Regina’s hair glowed, and soon enough her hair back to the beautiful inky coloured hair it was before.


End file.
